Dirty Liar
by Tenshuki
Summary: n : someone who having led others to believe one thing, does a different thing; a promise-breaker; Shizuru Fujino;


**Me: Omg… what's her tits… **

**Nao: o.o**

**Natsuki: ?**

**Me: Ahhh blue uneven hair, creepy, dumbass…**

**Nao: Who are you describing?**

**Me: I'm trying to figure out who should be the one to- Ah damnit I know who but I can't remember her fucking name! Damniiiit! Uhhh… Takumi?**

**Mai: My brother?**

**Me: Uhhh… Tashi?**

**Natsuki: WHO?**

**Me: …Kumati!**

**Nao: GO LOOK HER UP ON GOOGLE OR SOMETHING!**

**Me: -**nods**-**

…

**Me: ****Tomoe Marguerite!**

**Nao: You fucking loser!**

**Me: HEHE :D**

**Natsuki: -**shakes head in shame of knowing me**-**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Liar<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki and Nao sat at the bar, enjoying their...1, 2, ...6, 7, ... 10th beer. And a bottle of sake. Nao had had most of the alcohol and was shitfaced drunk, while Natsuki was only slightly buzzed. Nao had just gotten a promotion and her friend took it upon herself to make sure the red head got some fun in before she started her new job. And boy, were they having fun...<p>

Nao was laughing loudly, her face red from the alcohol and amount of blood rushing to her face, "Dude! You know tha I wasn' dat drunk!" she yelled as Natsuki told some story from their college days.

"Nao, you were hugging that homeless guy screaming 'Dumbledore! You're alive!' and then cut open a pineapple and started crying because you thought you had killed Spongebob!" she yelled, remembering their old binge drinking habits. Ahh... good times...

Nao snorted with laughter and nodded, gulping down the last of her beer. "Is tha all?" she asked, smirking lazily.

Shaking her head, Natsuki waved over the bartender, "No. There was that one time you ran into my closet and hit the wall, screaming 'Where the fuck is Narnia!'" the bluenette explained, causing them both to erupt with laughter.

"Pfft... and then I stard humpin' your cat!" Nao said, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Yea! Cause you thought Aslan was sexy!" Natsuki responded, shaking her head at her friends drunken habits. Alcohol makes everything so much better...

"Anything else I can get you girls?" the bartender asked, wiping a glass clean and looking down at his favorite costumers.

Natsuki nodded and took out her wallet, but moths flew out. The bartender tongued the side of his cheek and cocked his head to the side, "What the hell? Is your wallet so empty that those moths flew out? Is this a joke?"

"I wish," the bluenette muttered, putting her wallet away, "damn bastards ate my money... Well then, since I have nothing to buy drinks with anymore, we'll be leaving. See ya, Dash!" she said, hopping off her stool with all the grace a former drunk can master. She stumbled.

She then helped Nao off her stool and tried to get the red head to focus, but she was all over the place. The man behind the bar nodded at them and watched the two girls leave. They had been going there since college and always had such great chemistry...

Too bad they were fucking idiots and couldn't see what was right in front of their faces.

Nao looked up at Natsuki and grinned drunkenly, "So, is dat Mai's place or yours? Oops! I mean to say my! Not Mai's! She's not even here..." she said, mumbling and stumbling over her words.

"Mine, you drunken fool..."

* * *

><p>Natsuki opened the apartment door and slung Nao's arm around herself, helping her friend into the home. Nao was possible going to pass out at any moment, so it'd be best to get her in bed as fast as possible. "Come on Nao, lets get you in bed..." she muttered.<p>

Lifting her head, Nao looked to her friend and smiled a bit, "Are you gonna be sleeping with me so we can cuddle like she used to?" she asked earnestly.

"Shizuru doesn't like when you and I cuddle..." the bluenette answered, remembering the brunette's rage when she found her lover and the red head cuddling on the couch after a night of drinking. Hell hath no fury like a pissed Shizuru. Can't have manslaughter without laughter!

...

"You take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Natsuki said, suddenly fearing for her life. She lifted her friend onto her feet and led her through the house, trying not to bump to anything on the way. One they made it to the bedroom, Natsuki sat her friend on the bed and started taking off her clothes.

Nao grinned lazily and chuckled at... something... "You know, I miss the old times! When we could drink 'n not have ta worry bout your dumbass girl."

"She's not a dumbass."

"I was always jealous of herrrrr." Nao whined, completely unaware that she was about to spill her guts.

Natsuki shook her head and nodded, "Yea yea, she's rich, you hate it."

"Nooo.." Nao said, grabbing her friend's hands and stopping her. Natsuki looked to Nao with an annoyed face, but stopped at the honesty on her friends face, "I always liked Natsuki. 'N Fujino had her first and that pissed me off..." she said, pouting and blushing a bit.

The girl paused for a moment before getting back to work. Nao was just drunk... and she said liked. As in past tense. Happened. Not happening. _'She doesn't still like me. Those crushes we had past a long time ago.' _she thought, remembering a time when she too liked the red head.

But that was a long time ago!

Right?

"And it still pisses me off!" Nao yelled, taking off her own shirt and standing up suddenly. She wobbled and Natsuki came to the rescue, catching the drunken red head before something horrible happened.

Nao giggled and leaned into the bluenette, taking a deep breath and burying her face in the girls neck, "You know I love you, right, Mutt?"

The girl froze and held her friend in place, her heart rate racing, "Y-Yea... Spider. I know." she answered, hoping to get her friend back in bed.

"Ahhh, but did you know," Nao started, leaning away from the girl and looking into emerald eyes with a hefty blush, "that I'm _in_ love with you?"

Breath caught in her throat, Natsuki shook her head and stared right back at her friend, a blush of her own erupting on her face. Her eyes flicked for a second, only a second, to the red head's lips as she thought about a kiss, but the thought was gone.

But seeing the same action, the thought left Natsuki's head and filtered into Nao's. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss her. Nao closed her eyes for a second and reopened them, leaning in closer to the bluenette, "Hey... Mutt? Can I kiss you?" she asked as she licked her lips.

Her heart running faster, Natsuki nodded and placed her hand on her friend's cheek, pulling the girl in closer and kissing her. Her lips tingled in excitement as her and Nao, who wasn't at all a sloppy drunk kisser, kissed. She could feel Nao smiling into the kiss and ran her hand across the red head's cheek, making the girl shiver.

As the passion died out, the two parted, both smiling slightly. Nao giggled and leaned forward, pecking Natsuki's lips once more, "And that's all I need! Oh, and cuddling. Can we cuddle?" she asked, slipping off her pants and standing in front of the bluenette in her underwear.

Natsuki looked the red head over once and nodded. She two stripped down to her underwear and the two of them lay in bed, their arms wrapped around each other.

Weird, huh?

I don't get it.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Nao woke up, ran out of the room and literally spilled her guts. Into the toilet. Ahhh the morning after a good party. And that, children, is why you don't drink!<p>

...past your limit.

Nao gathered herself and flushed the toilet, standing up and holding her head as the roar of the flushing toilet broke the sound barrier between her and sanity. Oh so fucking loud! Nao groaned and walked to the sink. She opened the cabinet and grabbed the extra toothbrush she kept at Natsuki's and quickly brushed her teeth.

Her head still pounding, she splashed cold water on her face and wiped it off, trying to wake herself up. Maybe some coffee... mmmm coffee... _'Wait, I literally smell coffee!'_ Nao thought, looking out the bathroom into the kitchen.

Natsuki had the table filled with a wonderful buffet of food. Coffee and two bowls of cereal. A feast for kings! The bluenette grinned nervously at her friend and averted her eyes the memory of the kiss filling her head, "Uh, go get dressed and we can eat."

"Dressed?" Nao asked, looking down at her half naked self. She blushed as bright as her hair and ran into the bedroom.

Sighing, Natsuki sat at the table and gulped down some coffee, straight up black. Shizuru was going to rip her head off. Clean off. And then laugh. Like a child eating chocolate. Manslaughter!

Nao came back out that moment in a pair of Natsuki's sweatpants and tank top. She messed up her hair and sat at the table, sipping her coffee before pouring a hefty amount of creamer in it. "So, I didn't do anything stupid last night, right?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Natsuki stuffed her face with cereal. She didn't want to have to say anything…

"Good, I can't really remember everything. I know we cuddled last night though! Been a while since we've done that like friends." she said, taking a bite of her cereal and smiling at her friend.

"Yea. Just like old times." Natsuki said, looking up at the ceiling, "and one new one..." she muttered.

"Hm, new one? What new one?" Nao asked, chewing her cereal and sipping her coffee. She didn't even remember what happened after they left the bar to her waking up in the middle of the night in Natsuki's arms. What did happen, anyway?

Natsuki choked on her cereal and chugged down the rest of her coffee, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of her head, "Haha, new one? What new one? Nothing new happened..." she muttered.

Nao narrowed her eyes and stared ahead with the world's greatest poker face, "What happened. Tell me or so help me god I'll cover your ducati with catnip."

Grimacing at the thought of a cat anywhere near her beauty beast, Natsuki sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Me missed."

"Who missed?"

"Kee kissed!"

"Who's Kee and who did she kiss?"

"We kissed!" Natsuki said, looking up at her friend and laying her arms on the table, "We kissed last night. We didn't make out or anything but we kissed and I liked it…"

"Oh..." Nao muttered, blushing a bit. She liked it. Natsuki liked kissing her... Wait a minute... Oh my Kami fuck fuck fuck! "Oh shit, Fujino's gonna kill me! I gotta go!" she yelled, suddenly standing and looking for a hiding place.

Natsuki stood too and grabbed the girl's collar, "Oh no you don't! She'll kill me too, and you're going down with me!"

"No way!" Nao yelled, looking around nervously, "She loves you! She'll give you mercy! She fucking hates me! I'll be tortured!"

"Fine! I'll tell her myself, but if I don't come back by midnight... pray for me." Natsuki said, letting her friend go and looking down at the table. There was no hope now… She grabbed her keys and took a deep breath. She then turned to her friend and hugged the red head, holding her friend tight. "I love you, Nao."

"I love you, too." Nao said, watching her friend leave the sanctuary of safety into the land of the doomed. Such a brave soul... "I'll miss you..."

* * *

><p>Natsuki sighed and knocked on her lovers door. Oh good lord.. she's going to die.<p>

"Ara, just a moment!" a voice from inside rang.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki put on a grin and watched as the door opened. She stared into the shocked and confused face of her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino. "Natsuki, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the whole weekend with Nao." she said, glancing over her shoulder for a second.

The bluenette nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Yea, about that… Can I talk to you for a minute about something, Shizuru?" she asked, looking up earnestly.

"...Yes, of course." Shizuru said, pulling her robe closer to her and stepping outside the door frame of the high end apartment. "What is it?"

"Well... you know me and Nao like to drink when we hang out, right?"

"Yes, as much as I dislike it."

Nodding at the memory of the kiss, Natsuki took another deep breath and closed her eyes, getting ready for the jump. She reopened her eyes and blurted it out, "Nao got really drunk and I got tipsy and we went back to my apartment and then we were talking and getting ready for bed and we kissed... I kissed Nao and then we cuddled in our underwear."

Shizuru blinked and nodded slowly at the confession, anger slowly becoming more and more obvious on her features. "I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, I was under the impression that we were monogamous." she said, a smile on her face but a fire in her eyes.

Gulping down her fear, Natsuki nodded, "We are..."

"Ara, then can you please tell me why you so blatantly cheated on me?" Shizuru asked, her eye twitching in anger.

"It wasn't blatant! We were drunk and sh-"

"Actually, you said that _she_ was drunk, and that _you_ kissed her!" Shizuru said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her girlfriend. "You cheated on me! I told you to never cheat on me!"

"I didn't cheat! It was just a kiss and it meant nothing!" Natsuki yelled. But right after, a twinge of pain filtered through her heart and her arm. It was nothing. Nothing. It meant nothing. Right?

Shizuru glared harder and scoffed, "Are you sure it meant nothing? Cause as soon as you said that you got that look on her face. That pain that tells me you're lying!" she yelled, her glare burning holes in the girls soul.

Shaking her head, Natsuki glared right back, "Why can't you just believe me? I love you! I don't believe I cheated on you!"

"Then you're a dirty liar. And I don't date liars. It's over." Shizuru said, stepping back into her apartment and slamming the door in her girlfriends face.

Weird, huh?

It doesn't make sense

* * *

><p>Nao sat on the couch, her leg bouncing in anxiety. It was almost midnight… Natsuki had been gone all day and hadn't called or texted the red head all day. Either she had gone missing, or Shizuru respected the girl's honesty and they had hot sex all day. And know the psychotic Kyoto girl that was unlikely.<p>

Hearing the lock on the door jiggling, Nao jumped to her feet and watched as the door opened. Natsuki was leaning on the doorframe, her arm higher than her head and a bottle in her hand. An almost empty bottle of vodka... "Natsuki..." she muttered.

The bluenette looked up and grinned at her friend, "Naooo~ Waz up? Wha cha doin' in mah house?" she asked, slurring almost every word that came out of her mouth. She stumbled into the apartment and dropped the bottle on the floor, spilling the remaining contents.

"Natsuki, where have you been all day?" the rd head asked, walking to her friend and putting her hands on the girls shoulders. Goddamnit, she was shammered. Shit faced hammered. Block out drunk. Fuck!

The bluenette looked up thoughtfully and shrugged, "A new bar. Day had dis vodka shtuff, and it burrrrns! I had a whole bottle, and oh…" she stopped and looked around. She pointed at the bottle on the floor and grinned, "Daare! They dared me to dr~ink, and I did~!"

"...To bed with you." Nao muttered, grabbing her friend hand and taking her to the bedroom. The bluenette was very compliant with taking her clothes off, but it was the getting in bed thing that amazing Nao. She got in bed and snuggled into the pillow, sighing happily. "You gonna be okay?" Nao asked.

The girl nodded and looking up at her friend, "Nao… she dumped me. I'm a cheater." she said simply.

Nao raised her brows and blinked in surprise, "If she dumped you, why are you smiling?"

"Well first I was sad, but den I realized... hehe dat me, and dis gurl I like, Nao, can date now." she said, closing her eyes. Nao blushed hard and gulped. Nao straightened up and let a small smile appear on her face. Thank god for the honest of dunk people! The one real truth serum!

'_I think I may have to go see Fujino. Thank her for making for the biggest mistake of her life.'_ Nao thought, grabbing the keys to her car and leaving the apartment and her drunken friend.

She quickly drove to the large apartment complex on the other side of town and got out of her car, checking if the light was on in Fujino's apartment before she went up there. It was. Nao grinned and went up the elevator, checking her watch and seeing that it was 12:30. Fujino was still awake?

Whatever! Nao went to the apartment and knocked on the door, waiting with a large smile in her face. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and sighed happily as the door opened. She looked into the shocked face of Shizuru and nodded, "Hey, Fujino."

"Ara, Yuuki-san, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Is this about Kuga-san?" she asked, trying to bee as formal as possible. The best friend of the girl you just broke up with at your door is usually a bad thing…

Nao smiled widely and held out her hand, "I just want to thank you for breaking up with Natsuki."

Shizuru cocked her head to the side and shook the hand in front of her in confusion, "And why are you thanking me? I figured you'd be here to cuss me out for hurting her or something of that sort."

"Nope! Cause now me and her can be together. So thanks for making her single." Nao said, nodding at the other girl.

"Ara, so you have been after her?" Shizuru asked, now having her suspicions confirmed. He fiery red head with a passion for anger had a soft spot for her girlfriend all along…

Nao laughed and nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Yea, sorry about that. But it was just a kiss that happened...did you really have to break up wi-"

"Shizuru! Where did your sexy ass go?" A voice from inside the apartment called.

Shizuru froze and her eyes widened. The smile from Nao's face was all up slapped off as a girl with blue, unevenly cut hair came into view. She had a towel wrapped around her and smirk on her face. She came up behind Shizuru, looking at Nao, "Shizuru, who is this? Not another girlfriend I hope." she said, sneering.

Nao felt her hands turn to fists in anger as Shizuru explained, "This is Nao Yuuki, Natsuki's friend. Nao this is Tomoe Marguerite, my..."

"Mistress." Tomoe finished, grinning and sticking her tongue out at Nao, "Tell our friend sorry, I just can't resist something unavailable." she said, grinning and walking back into the apartment and disappearing.

Shizuru smiled nervously at the red head and started to say something, but Nao cut her off, "You... fucking liar. You dirty fucking liar! You broke up with Natsuki because she kissed me but you think it's okay to be having sex with some girl behind her back! How long was this going on, huh!"

"Nao, please keep it down, you'll wake my neighbors..."

"Like I give a fuck! I don't live here! How long has this been going on?" she screamed, glaring hard at the woman.

Shizuru stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind hr, trying to hush the raging red head, "Only for a few months, now can you please hush your voice and talk like a civilized human being."

Months. Three months! Her and Natsuki had been dating for three years! And this little bit- "I can't believe you – and don't get how you could – this is impossible – I fucking hate you!" Nao yelled, glaring hard at the girl in front of her. Her blood turned to acid, her face was red with anger, and her arm was twitching to cause pain to the girl in front of her.

"You fucking dirty liar!" Nao screamed again, raising her fist to punch the girl in front of her. Shizuru flinched and pressed herself against the door. Nao watched the girl in front of her and slowly lowered her fist. "You're not even worth the time." She muttered, spitting on the floor in front of the girl and walking away.

Weird, huh?

I don't understand.

* * *

><p>Nao sighed and dropped her keys on the table beside the door. And on this night she almost punched Shizuru Fujino. But she was glad she didn't... she would get so much jail time...<p>

"Nao?"

Nao looked up and saw a certain bluenette standing in the hallway, staring directly at her. "Hey..." the girl whispered, walking forward and looking at her friend, "Still drunk?"

"No..." Natsuki muttered, shaking her head. She held her hand out to her friend and waited for Nao to take it. When she did, Natsuki pulled her friend to the bedroom and laid in bed, pulling Nao down with her, "Where did you go?" she asked, looking to her friend for clarity.

Nao snuggled into the bed and looked across at her friend, "To talk to Fujino... I wanted to thank her for breaking up with you. Because now I have a chance to make you happy myself. Natsuki, will you go out with me?" she asked.

The bluenette blushed hard and smiled nervously, "Yea... I think that'll work. I guess it took a kiss for me to realize I made the wrong choice in women..."

"Would another one reassure you that this is the right one?" Nao asked, blushing a bit. She leaned in and kissed her new girlfriend again, snuggling closer into the bluenette's arms.

They kissed for a bit, softly and lovingly. Simple and easy... Natsuki broke the kiss and buried her face in Nao's hair, breathing deeply, "Did anything else happen?"

Nao thought about it. The other blue haired girl, Shizuru and her cheating, the lying, the fact that she almost punch one of the most powerful girls in Japan. What a night... "Nope, nothing else."

There's no need to bring up bad things.

Weird, huh?

Why do two girls that could so easily be together always have to go through so much to be happy? I don't get it.

A real mystery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: My little pony... my little pony... ahhhhhhhhh**

**Nao: ...You fucking nerd!**

**Me: OMG! Isn't rainbow Dash the coolest? And Fluttershy is so cute! And Pinkie Pie is a fucking party animal!**

**Natsuki: What does this have to do with the story?**

**Me: ...I named the bartender after Rainbow Dash!**

**Nao: ...Dash -**sighs**- **

**Me: HOOF BUM! Anyway, I'm very proud of this story. So glad I wrote this. **


End file.
